


Misconception

by sabby1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: Simon's being maudlin about "the one that got away". Maia corrects some of his misconceptions.





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

Simon slouched over the bar at Taki’s diner, nursing his third shot of plasma. He could feel the buzz settle in his brain, making everything dull and a little bit fuzzy around the edges.

Maia was working behind the counter, keeping her patrons happy with infectious smiles and wisecracks.

They used to date for a hot minute. Now they were friends. He was glad he’d taken the chance.

He wished he had been able to take it with someone else.

Simon sighed wistfully.

Maia heard it from across the bar like the werewolf she was and bounded to his side. Her bright smile dimmed to something softer as her dark brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Simon smiled. “Just being maudlin, thinking about the one that got away.”

“Oh,” she said with a knowing nod. “Clary?”

Simon chuckled. “No.”

Maia’s brows furrowed more deeply. “Maureen?”

“No.”

“Izzy?”

“No.”

Simon laughed at the abject look of horror that crossed Maia’s face.

“It’s not me, is it? Because—”

“It’s not, but thank you for listing the complete collection of my failed attempts at heteronormativity.” 

Maia’s mouth dropped open as she stared at him.

“Okay,” she said. “Now I have to know. Who is it?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m not going to tell you. You would laugh. Or worse, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“I swear I won’t laugh.” Maia grabbed a dishtowel from somewhere behind the counter and slung it over her shoulder. “Come on,” she coaxed. “I’m ready to take your confession.”

Simon slumped over onto his arm and laughed. How could he not? When he pulled himself back up, Maia’s lips were curled in confusion, exposing the cute little gap between her front teeth.

“It wasn’t that funny.”

He stifled another chuckle and sniffed.

“Raphael Santiago.”

Maia blinked. Her mouth snapped shut. She looked like someone had flicked her nose. Then she shrugged one shoulder with a nod.

“Yeah, I can believe that,” she said. “Why didn’t you ask him out?”

Simon raised his brows in disbelief. “You were there. He hated me. I hated him. Then he tolerated me and I admired him. Then between Camille and Clary everything got fubared. He threatened my family. I threatened his sister. That whole fiasco with the Heavenly Fire.”

Maia’s eyes narrowed. “And you still…”

Simon glared. “I was this close to saying something, but then Izzy told me he’s asexual.”

Maia shook her head. “And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

Maia huffed. “Just because he’s ace, doesn’t mean he’s aro.”

“Huh?”

“Just because he’s not interested in sex doesn’t mean he’s not interested in a romantic relationship.”

“Oh.” Simon deflated. “You couldn’t have told me this before he joined the seminary? He’s probably already taken his vows.” 

Maia rolled her eyes. “You know that takes years, right?”

“It does?”

“Uh-huh.”

Simon downed his shot of plasma and pushed himself away from the bar.

“Where are you going?” Maia laughed.

“Just gotta go ask someone out on a date.”


End file.
